


Three More Sleeps

by Em_Jaye



Series: Good Madness [21]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Darcy Lewis, Parent Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/pseuds/Em_Jaye
Summary: A phone call home





	Three More Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God this is so unnecessary. I'm having a rough weekend and wanted to cheer myself up with some sticky-sweet domestic Good Madness fluff that came to be when a friend reminded me of the Esquire photoshoot with Chris Evans eating Cornflakes and looking too adorable for his own good.
> 
> There's no plot here. I promise.

Darcy pushed back her hair and switched the phone to her other ear, unable to hide her smile at the affectionate exasperation with which Steve recounted the day he’d just spent wrangling Charlotte, Lucy, and two of Charlotte’s friends. “I can’t believe you agreed to a sleepover this weekend,” she said as she dropped down onto the corner of her hotel bed.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, but Darcy could hear him smiling back. “Remind me not to do that again,” he said, feigning regret. Steve loved when Charlotte brought her friends over; he had no problem adding two or three additional ninth-graders to an already chaotic household, even when he was playing single parent for a week.

She had been in San Francisco for four days, finally giving in to Alysha’s pleading and bringing her along to the International Baking Expo. They’d been sampling confections, trying out new tools and watching demonstrations on new techniques all week. It was fun, she had to admit, but every call home to Steve and the girls made her wish it was a shorter trip.

“How are Lucy’s teeth?” she asked, biting her lip as she absently drew a circle on the white bedspread. When she’d left, the two-year-old had been nearing the end of an invasion of molars, rubbing her face and more irritable than usual.

“They’re fine,” Steve answered easily. “That one on her left side is just about in—she hasn’t been complaining too much,” he paused. “Could be all the whiskey I plied her with.”

“Likely,” Darcy shrugged with a grin. “Just make sure you give Charlotte and her friends some too.”

“Obviously,” he countered. “If they’re going to drink, I’d rather they do it in the house.” She giggled as she heard him moving around, presumably in the kitchen from the way she could hear cupboards opening and closing every so often. “How’s San Francisco?”

Darcy flopped back on the bed and groaned. “Fattening.” Steve snorted a laugh, urging her to continue. “I’m serious,” she said. “I’ve eaten nothing but cake and bread all week. I’m going to come home three hundred pounds heavier.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got a few more days before you get home,” Steve said, still chuckling. Darcy thought she heard something rustling in the background. “Gives me plenty of time to widen all the doorways.”

“What a prince,” she commented, scooting back on the bed toward the tufted headboard. “Or you could just give me a workout when I get home.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, and Darcy heard something faint clink near the mouthpiece. “What are you thinking? Jazzercise? Hot yoga?”

It was her turn to snort. “That’s absolutely what I had in mind,” she assured him. She leaned back against the headboard and tucked her legs beneath her. “I miss you.”

“Oh yeah?”

She could almost hear his eyebrow tick upward mischievously. “Yeah…” she said slowly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth again.

“How much?”

Darcy let out a quiet laugh. “Really?”

“I’m curious,” he insisted in that playful tone she’d never been able to resist. “Don’t you want to tell me how much you miss me?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes at what he was implying. She opened her mouth and closed it once before she took a deep breath. “I miss you enough to be wearing my birthday present,” she said coyly. Her fingers toyed with the lace hem of the sapphire blue satin nightgown he’d just given her in September. She’d packed it along because, in addition to it being beautiful, it was one of the most comfortable things she’d ever owned.

“Hmm,” Steve hummed his approval. “I bet you look great,” he said softly. Darcy heard that clinking sound again. She ignored it a second time as he continued. “Wearing the robe, too?

She bit her lip. The robe was still in her lingerie drawer at home, but there was no way he’d know that. “I was,” she lied easily, “but it’s so hot in this hotel room,” she bit back another guilty smile. “I just had to take it off.” The third clink sounded closer to the phone and was accompanied by a faint crunching sound. “What is that?” she asked, unable to tamp down her curiosity.

“Nothing,” he said, a little too quickly. “Keep talking.”

Darcy sat up and eyed the phone in her hand. “Say that again.”

More crunching and the undeniable sound of a spoon hitting ceramic. “Say what?” he asked finally, voice dripping with guilt.

She narrowed her eyes in realization. “Steve, are you _eating_ right now?”

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t eat with the kids earlier and I’m _starving.”_ He paused and let out a heavy, guilty sigh. “I thought I could multi-task.”

Darcy didn’t bother hiding the laugh that bubbled up in her chest. “Oh my God…” she sighed and stretched out across her bed.

“Are you mad?” he asked, chewing fully in her ear now that his cover had been blown.

She snorted again. “No,” she assured him. “I’m just jealous. I skipped dinner for a management workshop and I’m not paying forty-nine dollars for a club sandwich from room service.” She flipped over onto her belly. “What are you eating?”

He let out a short laugh and cleared his throat. “Cornflakes,” he said flatly. “They’re not great.”

Darcy shook her head. “I like Cornflakes,” she insisted. “Give me some details.”

“This conversation is not going in the direction I was hoping it would.”

“Did you let them get soggy?” she asked as her stomach groaned.

“Of course I did,” he sighed. “I was trying to eat them on the sly.”

“Rookie move,” she said regretfully.

“What are you—” Steve stopped, and his voice softened, away from the phone. “Hey, baby, what’s going on? What are you doing out of bed?” From Steve’s end of the conversation, she could hear the sleepy sounds of Lucy making her way into the kitchen. She couldn’t pick up on what she was saying, only Steve’s responses. “Well you’re in luck,” he said softly. “Guess who I’ve got on the phone?” He turned his attention back to her. “Lucy wants to say hi.”

Darcy smiled and felt a pang of homesickness that only got worse when her little girl’s voice came through the phone. “Hi Mama.”

“Hey, Noodle,” she said. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she heard Lucy sniffle and wished she was home to push her hair back and cover her chubby cheeks with kisses. “Bad dream,” she said quietly. “Monsters.”

“No monsters, baby girl,” Darcy assured her. “Just a bad dream—can’t hurt you.”

“Miss you, Mama,” Lucy continued, twisting Darcy’s heart further. “When you come home?”

“Three more sleeps,” she insisted firmly. “Just three more sleeps. And once you wake up tomorrow, it will only be _two_ more sleeps.”

Steve took back the phone. “Okay,” he said, with a little groan that told her he was swinging Lucy back up onto his hip. “Looks like breaktime’s over. I’ve got some monsters to take care of.”

Darcy smiled faintly. “I love you all,” she reminded.

“We love you too,” Steve assured her. “Three more sleeps.”

“Three more sleeps,” she echoed before she added. “And hey, eat dinner before you call me tomorrow.” She bit back a grin. “I never did finish telling you how much I miss you.”

Steve’s laughter was all she needed to go to bed with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses*


End file.
